Sorry
by In Love With Technology
Summary: Okay, this is my verison of what happened during & ater the Retest episode, where Alex almost get the family's powers taken away forever, and Justin gets mad at her. In the end, will Justin forgive her, or hold it against her forever?
1. Sometime's It Isn't Enough

Authors Note:** Okay. This is my version of what happened after Alex almost got the family's powers taken away form them **_**forever**_**, and almost ripped her relationship with her brother apart forever. (BT.W., there is usage of Spanish words in her, so if you need to know what I'm/their saying, just look in the parentheses provided by said word/words.) **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! =( (If I did, Justin would be mine by now!=P)

_____________________________________________________________

"I told you, I know about 20 _million times_, I was sorry, Justin! How many more times do I have to say it?"

"I really don't care how many times you say it. I stopped listening to you, about sorry 5."

"But _Justin!_-" She said, starting to cry.

"But _NOTHING!_ I've had enough! I don't wanna talk to you ever again! Now _leave!_" He barked.

Alex stared at Justin from her seat in the lair for about 2 minutes.

"You know what? I'll save you the trouble. _I'll_ leave." He said, slamming the freezer door so hard, it made everyone in the sub-shop jump, doing nothing but make Alex cry, and sob more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mom, what am I going to do?" Alex cried, sitting on the couch next to Theresa.

"I think I'll be able to help you, if and _ONLY_ if, you'll tell me what's going on." She said.

"Justin won't talk to me anymore."

"Oh, mija. You sound like a little girl, crying like that. Now tell me why."

"He's mad at me because I almost took away the family's powers." Alex sniffed. "And, if it's possible…,I think he's disowned me."

"I don't think that's possible, Alex."

"Oh, yeah?" She looked at her mom sarcastically, eyes wet. "Then you try to start up a conversation to him about me . _Do that_. Then see how he feels about it." She hissed, upset, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, mija." Theresa repeated, rocking Alex back and forth, in a hug, on the couch. "Everything's gonna be okay, I promise. It'll all work out."

Alex sniffed. "It will?" She asked.

"Si. Ahora, calmante." (Yes, now calm down)

"Si, mama." (Yes, mom)

"Aquella mi mija. Now smile." (That's my girl/daughter)

Alex pulled a weak, but sweet, one-sided smile. ?Que Bueno? (That better?)

"Good enough for me."

Alex smiled again. This time, with both sides of her face doing as much work as the other to keep up appearances. "Gracias, mama." (Thanks mom)

"De Nada, niña. Anytime." She got up from the couch. "Now let's turn that frown upside down, eh?, how about we make your favorite snack?"

"Popcorn, pickles, resses, and potato chips?!" Alex beamed.

"You know it!" Theresa exclaimed.

Alex hopped up from the couch, and skipped to the kitchen area, and for the first time that day, gave a genuine smile, relieved that the bad day seemed to turn around for a good one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Justin was in his room, studying-or trying to study, anyway- for an advanced Trigonometry test, but couldn't concentrate, because he was still so frustrated. (_**A/N**_: Seniors have Trig, right?)

'_How could Alex do this?'_ He thought. '_Couldn't she see that trying to drag our Aunt into this was a bad idea? She should've just let Uncle Kelbo, and Dad fight their own battle. Not that I'm mad at her for trying to fix this by herself without my help…, it's just, if our "winging it" hadn't of worked, we'd be without our powers, and without a chance of having the competition…, again! She just messes everything up! We just got our parents, __and__ our magic back from everything that had happened in Puerto Rico…, now THIS? UGH! I can't take it anymore! And I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her. -Time. That's all I need is time. If she gave me time …, and let me calm down…, I'd forgive her. That's my answer, all I need is time._

_3 hours later…,_

'_It's now 1:30. I think I've had enough time to calm down by now, I'm sure of it.' _Justin thought, getting off his bed. _'She's probably downstairs watching an __America's Next Top Model__ rerun, of a new episode of __Project Runway__.' _He thought, pacing down the steps. '_I was right either way…, look like ANTM.'_ "What you watching?" He asked.

"_ANTM_, Max." She answered, eyes locked onto the T.V.

"_Not_ Max…," He stated.

"Justin?" She asked, still looking at the T.V., then turned around. "_Justin!_" She exclaimed, getting off the couch, and running to him, arms open, begging for a hug. Luckily, he accepted. "Justin, I thought you never wanted to see me, or speak to me again?"

"Yeah, well I thought about it, and I decided to give you another chance."

"Really?!" She asked, letting go of her hold on Justin.

"Yes. Screw it up, and you can automatically assume I wont talk to you, _EVER AGAIN_."

"I _PROMISE_ I won't Promise."

"You better be glad that you're my sister, and I love you. Because sometimes just saying sorry…, no matter _how much_ you mean it…, sometimes it isn't enough."

"I know, I know…, I've heard it all before."

"But never from me." He smiled.

"Yeah, never from you. And hopefully, never again."

"We can only hope."

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"How about we start over?"

"Sounds good to me…, wanna restart by finishing an episode of _ANTM _with me?"

"Sure…, why not?" He said, walking into the living room. "Is the AC on?…., it's cold in here." He asked, after 10 minutes.

"It's a good thin I grabbed a blanket…, here." She said, giving him the other side.

He took it gratefully. "Thanks."

Alex snuggled close to Justin, rapping her arms around his left arm, and laying her head down on his shoulder. "You see that bald headed chick?" She asked Justin, pointing at the T.V.

"Yeah."

"I don't like her."

"Why?"

"Her attitude was all 'high-and-mighty' the first episode. She should've left first…, not the other chick."

"Hmm." He said, thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I never thought that _you'd_ be the one to say anything about anyone's attitude being worse than your's." (Which she technically did).

"Well…, there's a lot about me you don't know." She smiles.

"Like what?"

"Who I like, and the compulsion I feel towards this person." She said, playing with her nails.

"Hmm-mm. _Talk__. Who?_"

"Can't tell you…, you might know him. No…, you _WILL_ know him."

"So, it's a secret?"

"Yep." She smiled.

"Oh. I have a secret too, about who I like." He said, cocking an eyebrow at her, knowing she couldn't resist her secret, especially when he cocked his eyebrow. That basically meant on top of _all_ his secrets…, when he did that…, it was a _way_ more important secret then anything he ever told her. And she wanted to know. _**BAD.**_

"Ooooh. _Spill."_

"Nope." He smirked.

"Why? No, let me guess…, you don't wanna tell me 'cause I know her?"

"Yep." He answered, never letting go of his smirk.

"Ugh! You're so annoying!" She said, punching his arm.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing the pain. "You gotta deal with it anyway."

"Yeah, I know I do." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Better get used to it."

"Whatever, man." She said, repeating her action, while shaking her head, and laughing.

"Might I make a suggestion?"

"To what?"

"You."

"Me?" She retaliated, thrown.

"Yep."

"Sure, I guess."

"Get your hair cut."

"_WHAT?!"_ She screamed.

"Get your hair cut." He repeated.

"Why?"

"Thank of me, _NOT_ as your brother for like, 2 minutes, okay?"

"O--kay." She said, slowly.

"If I was some random boy at school, and saw that you cut your hair…, I'd be happy."

"Why?"

"Cause…," He said, putting her hair behind her ear. "I'd be able to see this beautiful face more. Without all of this...," He picked up a chunk off her hair, and put it in front of her face. "Extra curricular stuff covering it up."

Alex had nothing to say. She just swallowed down what she _WANTED_ to say. '_I_ _can't believe he just called me beautiful! OMG! Then he ran his thumb across my face before he showed me my hair. Oh, when he touched my face with his thumb…, I wanted him to do more. __God,__ had I wanted him to do more. But if he knew what was going on in my head, he'd probably freak out._

But little did Alex know, the only thing Justin _was_ freaking out about, was the fact that he didn't make a move. He'd placed his hand back on her face to rub it with his thumb again, contemplating. '_God, she's beautiful. Why did you have to make her __so__ tempting? And on top of that…, my sister? Ugh! I know how wrong it is to feel this way about my sister. His incest thing is driving me crazy! Her just being my sister…, like I said before…, sometimes it isn't enough.' _He thought staring into her eyes.

_____________________________________________________________

_Okay! _My 2nd Jalex multi-chap. And I wanna know what you think _READ & REVIEW…, PLEASE!!! _(P.S.; I had to incorporate some real life stuff that Selena Gomez likes…, like thefood she eats. And I decided that any Jalex I write, or anything associated with _WOWP_, Alex will know Spanish. Mostly because I'm taking Español 2. So…, yeah) =D(And I the whole hair-cutting thing, I forgot that she'd already cut her hair that episode, so think of this as her w/ long hair past her chest…, pre-bob.) Next chap will cover if she does it, of not. (Which we _all_ know she does.) But it also covers why and her motives behind it.


	2. Secrets Meant To Be Kept, Must Be Told

_Author's Note:__**This chap., basically covers why Alex cut her hair, and rather or not Justin can admit his feelings for Alex, and if Alex can do the same for Justin. Both are keeping secrets…, but can they keep them. (B.T.W., longest **_**chap. I've **_**ever **_written!)

**Disclaimer:** I own _NOTHING!_ Probably will be mi last time saying this 4 this story.

* * *

Alex walked up to her dressers seat, and flopped down in a chair. "Cut it off."

"_What?!_" Jessica-Alex's beautician- asked, putting as much shock and surprise into it, as Alex did when Justin told her to cut off her hair.

"Cut my her off."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm tired of it."

"'Cause you're tired of it?" She asked, repeating what Alex said, snickering. "Yeah, right." She said, in disbelief.

"_Yes." _Alex answered, slowly, and bitterly. _"Cut it off."_ She said with the same enthusiasm.

"You sure some boy didn't tell you to cut it off?" Jessica asked.

Alex didn't answer, she just played with her hair in frustration. _What's the point of answering?, it's not like she already knows the answer-which she does. _She thought.

"_OMG! _Some boy _DID_ tell you to cut off your hair! _WHO?!"_

"Don't worry about who! _Just do it!_" Alex demanded.

"Don't slide my throat! _God!_" Jessica sighed. "What do you want me to do to it?"

"Cut it……, into a …., bob." She decided.

"How do you want it? A-symmetrical?, Straight down?, or short in the back, and long in the front?"

"Short in the back, and long in the front?, What's that?"

"You know what a crescent looks like?"

"Yeah."

"Well, imagine that curvy side of the crescent on the back of your neck."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So…, which one do you want?"

"Give me a straight down…, about mid-neck."

"Okay."

"And I want highlights."

"What color?"

"Chestnut brown, or light brown, or whatever."

Jessica laughed. "Okay, miss lady."

It took about 3 minutes to get Alex's hair cut, and 15 to get her hair color in. But, she did go through all the essential stuff. So, all together, it took about 45 min.

Jessica turned Alex around in the chair, with her hands over Alex's face. "Ready?"

Alex let out a long sigh. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay. You can look now." She said, uncovering Alex's eyes. "_ALEX!_ _OPEN UP YOUR EYES!_" She exclaimed.

"I'm scared."

"Whenever has _Alex Russo_ been scared of anything? You look _gorgeous_. Whoever that boy was, that told you to cut your hair, did you a solid." Jessica said, as if she didn't know.

"Really?" Alex asked, smiling.

"Yes, really. Now open up your eyes, hun bun."

Alex sighed again, and opened her eyes. "Oh…, my…, God." She said bluntly.

"Oh….., you hate it." Jessica sighed.

"_No_…, I _love_ it."

"Good. Now all you need for that boy to notice you…, is an outfit.""A new one?"

"_Naw…,_ an _old_ one." Jessica said, sarcastically, laughing.

Alex smacked her teeth, and rolled her eyes. "Wanna go with me?"

"Well, my schedule is empty for the day. You were my last person."

"But it's only like, 11:35 in the morning."

"_I know."_ Jessica said. "Well, knowing you, and how _you_ shop…, I might not _be_ back. Might as well clock out."

"Yey!" Alex smiled, clapping her hands. "That was _so_ lame…, remind me not to do that _EVER_ again. And if I do…, band me from my monthly treatment for 2 months." She said, raising out of her chair, headed towards the salon door.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive enough, that I know I won't ever do it again. My hair is _**everything**_!"

Jessica looked at her with her eyebrows raised, stopping at the window-filled door, clocking out.

"You know…., next to God."

Jessica continued to stare, putting away her card.

"And clothes."

"_ALEX!"_

"And shoes." She laughed, walking out the door, Jessica trailing behind, laughing as well.

* * *

At the boutique, there was only one person working. Mainly because, it was early in the morning, and the day just began, so of course…, all the employees wouldn't be in until 12:30 in the afternoon, or later.

"Man, I still can't believe you did that to her!" Jessica said.

"I know. But Ashley _TOTALLY_ deserved it. She's such a _BITCH!_" Alex agreed, laughing.

"And…, did you see…, her face?" Jessica asked, between laughs. " It was _PRICELESS!_" She laughed again, opening the door to the Brooklyn Boutique, _Pieces_.

"It was hard to tell what her face looked like, after all that cake fell on her face. And-"

"All that chocolate syrup came from _NO WHERE!"_ They said together, laughing.

"Priceless wizard prank."

"Thanks." Alex smiled, taking the complement.

Jessica knew Alex was a wizard, because 5 months ago, Alex had been out eating with Harper…,_in public_…,yes, I know what your thinking, _Alex brought __Harper__ out in __**public**__? _Well, Alex had found a spell that somehow alternated what Harper _THOUGHT_was cute, into what _Alex __KNEW_ was in style. A fashion spell, if you will. Anyway, they were eating at a Chinese restaurant, when Jessica walked past Alex. Jessica's body shook, and she walked back. "Excuse me…," She started, taping on Alex's shoulder.

"Yes?" Alex asked, looking at her like she was wearing one of Harper's fruit outfits.

"Are you a wizard?" She whispered.

"Um…, why?" Alex asked, with big eyes that read, '_Oh, shit.'_

"Well…, I'm a psychic, She whispered again. "And there's a certain aura that they have…, and you have it."

"And what _aura_ is that?"

"Every bright color-"

"_Oh, Joy!" _Alex cut in, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"With a speck of their own personality color, or something. I'm new as this, so you'll have to forgive me."

"And what color is that?"

"Well…, your's is _black_."

That caught her attention. "_**BLACK?!**_ Why is mine _black_? Is that bad?"

"_**NO! **__No!" _She assured. "Like I said, it depends on the-" Jessica started to whisper again. "Wizards-" And changed back to her regular voice. "Personality."

"_Or something." _Harper added in.

"Exactly." Jessica smiled, as Harper smiled back.

"And my personality color is…, black?"

"Mm-mm." Jessica nodded.

"Well…, I guess I could see why. I'm into a _lot_ of things that any _'normal'_ person isn't." She quoted.

"Yeah…, and I've been in that head before…," Harper shivered. "_DON'T _plan on going back…., _**EVER**_." She said, shivering again. "Just thinking about it, makes me want to run away."

"And as I said then, and will repeat now…, _Thank You_." Alex breathed. "But seriously, Harper?"

Harper looked at Alex. "_CALM DOWN!_" Alex ordered.

"See what I mean? Your color _is_ black. And…, do you have any brothers?"

"Yes…, 2..., why?" Alex asked, slowly.

"Their personality color and aura will be different form yours. The oldest has two."

"Two?"

"Yes, because I have a feeling that since he's boy-I mean man- that he's very sensitive-which means his first color is blue-but he also likes to be in charge-which means his second color will be red. Am I right?"

"Yes." Alex said.

"Your little brother is very mysterious. I see green in him, but more of a dark green then anything. And he's also full of energy. He likes to have fun. So his second color is yellow with a cross of orange."

"But why do both of my brothers have two colors, and I only have one?"

"Because you're straight forward, hun. Easy to figure out-well, most of the time- because you're an open book. No need for mystery. Embrace it." Jessica stood there in shock, as a 17 year old girl walked in with a pair of skinny white jeans, silver 3 inch heels, a flowy 3 to 4 color top, a black Chanel purse with white letters, silver hoop earrings, and a necklace to match. Her long, blond and curly hair, went along with her, as she looked Alex's way, turning her nose up.

"_Total_ nose job." Jessica and Alex said at the same time.

"See…, straight forward…, just like me." Jessica smiled.

"Was that Gee-Gee?" Harper asked.

"Looked like her." Alex answered, as the girl got her food, turning her nose up again, heading toward the door.

"Even _with_ the nose job." Jessica added.

Alex laughed. "God, I love this girl, why don't you hang with us?" She asked. "What's your name?"

"Jessica. And I'm sure your friend here wouldn't be comfortable with that."

"Are you kidding? You're amazing! I wish I could be as blunt and bold as you are…, _SIT!_" Harper commanded.

Jessica laughed. "Okay."

"By the way…, I'm Alex, and this is my best friend, Harper."

The girl walked passed their window, looking in, and rolling her eyes.

"Gee-Gee." Alex and Harper said, copying Gee-Gee's movement.

"_BITCH!" _Jessica and Alex said.

And ever since then, Alex, Harper, and Jessica have been inseparable. But this was something Alex needed to do on her own, without Harper breathing down her neck. She knew Jessica wasn't like that. Jessica was a spinning _personality_ of Alex, just in a different body, family, and had a different gift.

"Hay Alex!…, Jessica!" The girl in the store said, hugging both girls in her small arms.

"Hay Brooke!" They sang.

"Love the hair!" Brooke commented.

"Thanks!" They said.

"I think I'mma need to get you to do my hair next time I get it done." Brooke said, touching Alex's new hair cut. "I _love_ this."

"Or just change your beautician all together." Jessica suggested, raising her eyebrow. "_Before_ she gets suspicious about you talking to her with her head down, and your nose being covered all the time."

"Good point. I think it'll be better if I come around near the point of the time when the sun starts going down-at least until I fell better."

"And you decided that working here almost 24/7 in _BROAD DAYLIGHT_ at a _clothing store_…, was a good idea?" Alex asked.

"Hay!" Brooke called, defending herself. "It's not my fault that the kids that come here-except the Goths, Rockers, Emos, etc.- don't seem to realize that I'm a vampire!"

Yep, if you haven't caught on by now, Brooke is a vampire. Before Justin & Juliet broke up, Juliet had introduced Alex and Justin to some of her vampire friends that live around New York and/or New York City. Alex had decided to keep in touch with her favorite vamp., which was Brooke, and Justin had decided to keep in touch with Kyle, Brooke's brother. Sometimes the 4 of them would just hang out together, and watch movies. But now that their friend list is getting longer, Alex and Justin put aside their differences about not sharing friends, or trying to out each other about who could get close to who's object of affection first…, thing's are getting easier for everyone. Even back when Alex, Justin, Kyle, and Brooke started to hang out, it was clear that the relationship between Alex and Justin was strong.

"So, what were you crazy kids talking about on the way in?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, the day Alex got back at Ashley for putting cake on her vintage Marilyn Manson shirt." Jessica answered.

"Oooooh! That day was ha-lar-re-ous!" Brooke said, accenting every syllable. "When that chocolate syrup came out of _nowhere_…, God! I wish I'd filmed that. It's a good thing you did with your phone, Jess."

"I know." Jessica answered. "It'll be a good thing to put on in the morning announcements. With _EVERYONE WATCHING!_"

"But that wasn't my favorite part." Brooke said. "I absolutely _ADORED_ when you walked up to her, wiped off the cake on her shirt with your pointer finger, and was all, '_Mmm…, chocolate!, My favorite!'_, and then you scooped up another piece, and walked away, licking your finger. Ugh! _Loved it!_"

"I wish it would've been me." Jessica said.

"Me too." Brooke agreed.

"I'm just glad that no one noticed, and that there was a spell to get the shirt fixed." Alex said.

"Oh, yeah. It was like, a week later _that day_, you had on the _same exact outfit!_ She was _so_ upset. You got her _GOOD_." Jessica said.

"I bet she won't mess with you anymore." Brooke said. "Or I'll cross over to the dark side and-"

"_No you won't!"_ Alex said. "I got this.., but believe me, if I can't handle it.., I'll make sure you're the _FIRST _person I call." She promised.

"Okay." Brooke smiled, claming down.

"_BTW, _have you 'eaten' anything lately? You're losing color!" Jessica asked, quoting the eaten part.

"No. It been about 2 weeks. And I'm going crazy!"

"How does human food do for you?"

"It last for a little while, depending on how much I eat."

Alex got an idea from Jessica and Brooke's conversation and dug into her purse. "Here." She said, throwing her an apple.

"Just one?" Brooke asked, disappointed.

"If you give me a minute!" Alex demanded, before saying a spell. "_With this one apple, before I have none, add to it_-how much is good for you, Brooke?" She whispered.

"I don't know…, 30?"

"_Add to it 30, before the day is done."_ She whirled her finger, and out of nowhere, 30 apple were in a corner inside a big green bowl.

"Where'd that bowl come form?"

"I imagined that the apples should be kept in _something_. I know how you are about your back-up food touching the floor. _Pfft."_

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Any-who…, we came here, so Alex can get a new outfit." Jessica said.

"For what?" Brooke asked.

"Well, some boy told Alex to get her hair cut."

"And, has she told you who?"

"No." Jessica answered bluntly. "Not like I didn't figure out who it was _before_ I stepped foot _out_ of the hair salon."

"Mm. _Right._ Who?"

"Justin."

"_Justin?!_ _**Alex**_…, Justin told you to cut your hair? Why?-Don't answer that. Why'd she do it?"

"_Because_…, she has feelings for Justin. And he told her to cut her hair, so he-and I quote- '_could see her beautiful face without all that "extra-curricular" stuff-_meaning her hair-_in the way'."_

"Mm. He had her at '_beautiful face'." _

"Am I right, Alex? He said those _exact_ words, didn't he?"

Once again, Alex was rendered speechless, she started messing with her clothes.

"_Knew it!_" Jessica said. "I'm getting better, and _better_ at this."

"_Can I get a new outfit, or what?"_ Alex asked, impatiently.

"The works?" Brooke asked.

Alex turned her bitter attitude into a smile. "You know me _so_ well!" She said, shaking her head, walking towards the dressing room.

* * *

Alex walked into the apartment, and put her keys back into her purse, as she noticed Justin watching T.V. "Let me guess, _Star Wars _re-run, Justin? _Pfft. _Figures."

"_Not_ _Star Wars." _He answered, eyes glued to the T.V.

"Then what?"

"Family…," Justin started, turning his head from the T.V., and finally caught eye of Alex. "…Guy." He couldn't stop staring at what Alex had done. He got up form the couch, and walked up to her without ever taking his eyes off of her. "Wow." He said, placing his hand on her cheek. "I knew it…, your beautiful as ever. _God! _" He looked down at her clothes. "Is this outfit new?"

Alex was dressed in a red violet flowy top, yellow skinny jeans, brown strap wedges, and new jewelry. She looked down also. "Um…, yeah." She answered, looking at her shoes.

"Your wearing heels?" Justin asked, snickering. "I _never_ thought I'd see the day." He said, shaking head.

"Pfft. Yeah, me neither. You know, it took me about 5 blocks to get used to these things?"

"You walked _5 BLOCKS_?…, _IN HEELS?_ Pfft. Unbelievable!"

"Well, you know, with the new hair, I'd figure I'd go _ALL OUT_…, you know?"

"With just _one_ outfit?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Alex, this isn't you. Going out, getting new hair, new shoes, new jewelry…, but only _ONE_ new outfit?" He shook his head. Something's not right."

"Ha. You know me so well." Alex said, opening the front door to the apartment. There were 5 bags in all…, 4 with clothes filled to the _rim_ of the already oversized bags, and 1 bag-_also oversized_…,-filled with shoes.

"Now _that's_ the Alex I know." He looked out the door fully, helping her pick up the bags. "Alex…, what did you do to the poor man?" He asked, noticing a old, grungy looking man, laid out on the floor face down on the ground in front of their apartment door.

"Oh!" She laughed. "I put a spell on all my stuff, so that if anyone-_but us_- tried to steal my stuff…, they'd get an electric shock sent through their body, and lose their memory of he last 25 seconds."

"Oh." He said, thrown. "What else did you get?"

"I'd have to show you."

He was automatically intrigued. He helped her carry the rest of the stuff up the stairs, and onto her bed in her room, just as he came into her room, she'd already poured everything in the 2 bags she packed up onto her bed. Then, as he did the same, she walked up behind him, shut, and locked her door.

"Ready?" She asked, closing her windows by pulling her thick curtains forward, preventing anyone from looking in, or walking in on what she was about to do, and made sure there was enough of light in her room coming in, by using magic to conduct electricity.

"Yeah, I guess. Why'd you close your widows?" He asked.

" 'Cause, the only person I want to see this…, is you, and if you tell Mom and Dad, I'll tell them you started to buy action figures again, against their will."

"You _wouldn't_." He dared, glaring at her.

"You know me better than anyone Justin, I don't make empty threats.' She breathed. "So, are we in agreement?"

He breathed also. "Okay, whatever."

She smirked evilly. "Good."

She snapped her fingers, and all of a sudden, she was in red lacy underwear-a push-up bra, and boy shorts. "So, what do you think?" She asked, turning around, to look at herself in the mirror. "I mean, _I _like it…, but I need a second opinion." She was torturing him, and she knew she was. She didn't need him to answer, because she finally found a mind reading spell, and decided Justin'd be her first target.

'_God! She looks sooo hot! Mmm. Red's a really good color on her. I just wanna…, No! What am I thinking? She's my sister!' _Alex was smiling at his earlier thoughts, but was now frowning. _**'Your losing him Alex…, think of something!' **_Then she had an idea. She bent down to un-hook one of her wedges, and snook a peak at Justin, and started to smile and laugh. '_OMG! I'm salivating, and getting hard at my little sister's ass. Okay, maybe __not__ just her ass, but her tities too. My, what litt_le _I've noticed about her growth spurt, now she's given me something to notice.' _Alex laughed again, as she kicked off her right wedge, and switched to the other one.

'_Oh, God! I can't take it anymore. I need to see her other underwear.'_ "Alex?"

"Yes?" She answered, taking off her other shoe, and flipping what little bit of hair she had left. _**'Oh, I forgot, got all my hair chopped off. Duh!' **_She stood, facing toward him. _**'Well, I guess I can still flip it.' **_She thought, doing it anyway, out of habit.

"Maybe you should put on something else."

"Okay." She snapped her fingers, and had a black push-up lace bra, just like the red one, but the lacy panties were something _no one _would've seen coming.

'_Oh, God, Alex bought a G-string.' _He thought, as she turned around, looking back in the mirror. "How about this one?"

"Better than the red one. Not that I didn't like the red one, but this one's much-much, uh…"

"Better?" She finished for him, smiling again, as she noticed through the mirror that Justin was starring at her ass again.

"Much."

"Okay, next." She said, snapping her fingers. Then, she fake gasped, because she was naked, which she totally did on purpose. _"OMG!" _She said, grabbing for her cover. "That was a _total_ accident." She lied, trying to hide her smile, and her body with the cover.

"It's okay, Alex. Calm down." He said, getting up from her bed, and walking around to where she sat. Then, he took the cover off her, and offered her his hand, as she took it, raising up off the bed. "I think I like you better this way." He said, pulling her body closer to his, and running his fingers through her hair. "I love your new hair, now I can see your face more."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"And I love you."

"Yeah, I-"

"No, you _don't_ know." Justin said, guessing right about what she was going to say. "And _NOT_ as a brother. I _want_ you Alex. With _me. _You can temp, and torture me, as _long_ as you want. But, it's not gonna change the fact that I want you. You remember when we were talking about the people we like, and I didn't tell you who I was talking about?"

"Yeah."

He looked down at her. "I was talking about you." He said, moving his hands down to her ass.

"You-you where?"

"Yeah. Who were you talking about?" He asked, squeezing her bottom half more, making Alex moan.

She caught her breath. "You."

"Oh, really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded her head, while gulping.

"Well, maybe we should experiment with this. What do you think?"

"What do _I _think?

He nodded.

"I think you should do whatever you want to do."

"Mm, so I'm in charge?"

"Not like I'm not used to it by now, but-uh, yeah." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You know, once you say it, you can't take it back. Once you say, '_Justin, you're in charge', _you can _NEVER_ ask for a day when you're in charge, you understand?"

"So this is basically the whole, _'no givezes backzes' rule, huh?"_

"Exactly."

"Okay. Justin…, you're in charge." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Of the sex we're gonna have?"

"Sex?" She asked, thrown off.

"Yeah, did you think that all we were gonna do was, kiss hug, and hold hands?"

"Uh-no."

"Well, then." He shrugged.

"Okay, _everything_. You're in charge of _everything._ _EXEPT me. _No one is in charge of Alex Russo."

He smirked. "Deal." He stated, kissing her, and moving her down on top of her bed, as Alex helped him undress, as Justin was removing everything off her bed with magic.

The Alex pressed her hand on his chest. "Wait. Mom and Dad?"

"Said they'd call me a week before they decide to come home." He answered, trying to kiss Alex again.

She stopped him in his tracks. "And?"

"No call yet."

"Max."

"Is _WITH_ them…, remember?"

"So, we have the whole house-apartment _whatever_- to ourselves, for _how_ long?"

"Don't know yet."

Alex smirked. "I'm starting to wish that they not return."

"Let's just see where this leads us first,okay?"

"Yes, sir."

They started to return to their kissing, as Justin started to press his body closer to Alex's, and moved his fingers inside her entrance.

Alex moaned. "Mmm. _Justin_."

He laughed. "You think you're ready for me, don't you?"

She nodded in response as she bit her bottom lip, trying not to let a moan slip through, as Justin thrusted his two fingers inside her faster.

He laughed again. "Oh, Alex, you have _so_ much to learn. 1) You haven't been broken yet." He leaned close to her ear. "I can feel your barrier, Alex. You may be able to fool me at everything else, but when it comes to this, it's impossible. 2) You're ready when I fell your ready. Number 3 is more of a visualization test. You know what 6 inch heels look like, right?"

She nodded.

"Well imagine that, as my dick, being trusted _in_, and out of you."

She cringed.

He laughed again. "See, I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it. That's why I'm trying to prepare you, by teasing you, and playing with your emotions. Basically,I'm feeding you back what you did to me all these years. Like how you enjoyed doing that to me, now I get to do the same to you. I know you don't like it, but now you know how I felt."

He took out his finger, and licked them. "Mm. Someone's been waiting for this a long time, huh?"

No response.

"Well, I guess I can make said person wait a little longer."

"_No!" _She protested, and sighed. "I mean, please- no." Alex gulped. "Yes, I've been waiting. Mostly because I wanted someone I couldn't have. But, as always, Alex Russo gets what she wants. And _who_." She smiled.

"Whom."

She glared at him. "Don't ruin the moment. Please…, _please_ don't ruin the moment."

"You're right." He said, getting up from her bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, panicing.

"Clam down. If were gonna do this, we're gonna do this right." He stated, reaching for his white beater.

"Ooh, can I help?" She asked hopefully, raising her eyebrows at him.

He snickered. "Depends…, does that question have a double meaning?"

"You won't find out, unless I help, now _will_ you?" She said, getting up form the bed, and pulling Justin's white beater off. _**'Ooooh! This **__**so**__** has a double meaning.'**_ She thought, after removing his top completely. _**'Ooh, idea! Justin'll **__**love**__** this.'**_ She thought, as she began kissing his shoulders making her way down to his chest.

When she reached his stomach, Justin moaned, as Alex laughed to herself. **_'And he said only he can tease and torture me with this. Ha! Yeah, right.'_ **She thought, as she slowly began pulling his boxers down, while kissing his dick. When Justin's boxers were past his kness, she had second thoughts.**_'Then again. Wow! He wasn't kidding! That thing is huge! Okay, okay. Focus, breath…, BREATH Alexandria Margarita Russo, breath. Don't chicken out. Alex Russo isn't known for chickening out. Then again, Alex Russo isn't known for speaking of herself in 3rd person, but like they say there's a first time for everything, right?'  
_**  
"Everything okay down there, Alex?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." She answered, standing up. "Now, where were we?" She asked.**_ 'Guess that'll have to wait for another time.'  
_**  
"Oh, I don't know, about somewhere around here."He said, putting his fingers back inside her enterance, and leading her back on the bed, as Alex gasped for air, and whimpered. "Oh, Alex, you don't like me teasing you, do you?" He snorted. "I know we've established this already, but since you don't admit to things well, I just wanted to hear you say it again."

"No, I don't."

"Beg for it."

She let out a sound between a snort, and a tsk. "You want me to beg you to put your dick in my pussy?"

"Ooh. Laguage, Alex."

"Oh, so you can do it, and I can't? Pfft. You know, I've never known you to be a hypocrite until now."

"Okay, if that's the way you want it." He said, beginning to get off his positioon on top of her.

"No! No,no,no,no,no! Okay! I'll do it, just-" She argued, taking a breath, reaching for Justin's arm and demanding he'd stay. "Please. Please, Justin, please."

"Please, what?"

"Do I seriously have to beg for…, and say it?"

"Yes. If you want this-us- to happen…, beg for, and say it."

**_'God! This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. And that's saying something.'_** "Justin Russo…, will you please fuck your little sister?" (A/N: Question makes sense in the long run.)

"It wasn't that hard now, was it?" He asked, smugly.

She rolled her eyes. But as soon as she did, she had to close them, for Justin had entered her. ALL of him. He figured the best way to make her feel the least amount of pain, was just to take her in one swift thrust. Alex moaned in pain. "Sorry." He apologized - ever the gentleman. "We'll take it nice, and slow. Then when you're ready, grip the seats. Okay?"

She nodded in response. Slowly, but surely, as Justin promised, Alex's pain began ebbing away, only to be replaced by indesribable pleasure and she started moaning louder, while meeting Justin's thrusts with her own urgent ones.

Alex began to squirm in pleaure, and grip the sheets. "Take me…,Break me…, _Fuck me_! _**Please, Justin**_." She pleaded, arching her back, and biting her lips, gasping for air each time Justin re-entered her, because he had gained faster pace unexpectedly. Then, suddenly he raised her body closer to his to get inside her more, Alex whole vision went white for a couple seconds, her breath hitching in her throat and she let out a strangled yell. "Ohmigod, Justin…, I think I just had an orgasm."_** 'OMG, did I just say that out loud? That's so embarrassing….'**_

"Mmm. Little Alex finally climaxed." He smirked. "Looks like I have the upper hand on you something after all, you know…, besides the fact that you can't catch up to me in the wizard competition." He laughed. "I'm SO gonna use this little hot spot of your's against you when we have family dinner-or whatever." He said.

"I bet you won't get me t-to crack." She breathed, feeling the after effects.

"I just did. But…, we'll see." He assured. "And I win, I get to use your hot spot against you whenever."

"How you gonna do that in _PUBLIC?_"

He waved his hand across her face, as little sparkles, and lines danced in front of it. "Magic, of course." He answered, letting go off her body.

"_Purple_ _magic, _though? Justin, you're a boy."

"As much as you don't like to admit, you're more of a girl than you want people to believe, and I know that you're favorite color _is_ purple."

'_**Shit." **_She thought. _**'God, I hate when he's right!"**_

"Besides, when it happens, I'll make sureyou know it's me,-so I color cordonated it-and, I'll also make sure you're the only person to see it."

"And if _I_ win?"

"You get to choose wrather I do my option, or not. And if not.., you've got to deal with _my_ punishment."

"Pfft. Deal." She smiled. "This is going to be _SO_ easy."

"Well see." He said, pecking her on the lips.

* * *

Sorry this is _UBER_ long, but the ideas kept flowing. I've never written ny thing over 5 pgs b4, this 1 is a _15_ pgr- _**written**_, and a 25 pgr, typed. Took 4 eva to write. Hopefully I did a good job, n stayed n character. ( I think I'm getting better). B.T.W., Ny1 who reads mi _One Little Prank-_ I haven't forgotten 'bout it, mi best friend has mi notebook w/ all me other stories in it that are multi-chap.

_**READ & REVIEW!**_ Luv always, Suka 4 Luv.

I wanna give a special thanks to _**Baku babe**_ 4 helping me with a re-write of some/ most of it. Appreciate it!=D There's **_SO_** much I could say to thnk her and put it n a paragraph, but 'Thank You' is simple, sweet, and **_short enough_** to get the job done. So **_THANX!=D_**


	3. Important information please read

omg, I feel bad, I think it's been 2 years since I've touched this story and I should be the one saying "sorry" now.:/ So, I am very sorry for keeping you guys as my readers waiting for an update. This story WILL be updated. And it will be after I get _Painfully _chap. 2 uploaded here, because it's the one at the very bottom of my "updated" tab/lists. So, the plot and everything is worked out in my head because I lost my notebook :/ :( I wish it would just magically re-appear, but I'm not justin (who I WISH I could have sex with..., David Henrie is **_FUCKING SEXI!_** God! I want that man. Lolz.) Anywho, I do remember where the chapter is supposed to go and whatnot, but I'm halfway through the chap/story/plot, and I have to think of what to do next. So, I figured I'd tell you guys that. IT WILL BE UPLOADED after _Painfully _chap.2, but not like, RIGHT after, but after. So sorry. I apologize deeply. College can be VERY distracting..., lolz


End file.
